divine intervention
by veronique2
Summary: Brian win a prediction at woody 's


Spoilers: Very general through season 3, but no specifics.  
  
Notes: Done as a live chat round robin by Tazzzkitty and Vero.  
  
Warnings: None  
  
Divine Intervention  
  
VERO:  
  
It was medium night at Woody's. All the gang was there and the goal  
  
of the night was to win a psychic reading with the greatest psychic,  
  
Marilyn's twin sister who was very powerful. Everybody but Brian put  
  
a paper in the box to participate but what Brian didn't know was that  
  
Ted put in a paper with Brian's name. Michael didn't want to  
  
participate either, but Ben convinced him and he wasn't comfortable.  
  
He remembered lady Marilyn told him that his true love was a B… R…  
  
I... He froze at the memory.  
  
Then it was time to know the name of the winner and finally the man  
  
said, "Brian Kinney."  
  
All the gang looked at Brian, who was in shock. "What the fuck is  
  
that? I didn't put in any paper."  
  
"It's destiny," said lady Marilyn's twin sister.  
  
Brian stood up. "I won't do it," said Brian.  
  
"You have no choice," said Justin with a large smile. Justin was  
  
curious too.  
  
"Yes, it's only the winner who can have it," said the medium.  
  
Brian sat at the table near the medium. All the gang was there ready  
  
to listen.  
  
"Do you have to stay there and listen?" said Brian furiously.  
  
"I thought you thought it was all bullshit," said Ted.  
  
"Yes, so why are you upset? She will say only bullshit, so we can  
  
listen," agreed Emmett.  
  
TAZZZ:  
  
"Fine," grumbled Brian. He turned to Marilyn's sister. "Let's get  
  
this done with."  
  
"You can't rush these things, honey," the woman said. She held out  
  
her hand to Brian. "My name is Gwendolyn."  
  
Brian shook her hand and she immediately flinched and her eyes were  
  
drawn to Michael. She stared at Michael, her eyes wide open.  
  
"What?" Michael asked, anxious.  
  
"Oh, honey..." Gwendolyn said, and she shook her head sadly.  
  
"What? What?" Michael asked, backing up slightly.  
  
She looked from Brian to Michael and then a smile came across her  
  
face. "Soon," she said. "Very soon."  
  
Michael looked anxiously from Brian to Gwendolyn to Ben and back to  
  
Brian. Without warning he fainted, almost hitting the floor before  
  
Ben caught him.  
  
"Mikey!" Brian yelled and he was out of his chair in a flash,  
  
kneeling beside his best friend.  
  
Michael slowly regained consciousness and he looked up into Brian's  
  
eyes.  
  
VERO:  
  
Brian and Michael looked at each other with intensity. "Are you  
  
alright Mikey?"  
  
"Yes, I don't know what happened..."  
  
Gwendolyn looked at them and said, "Glad you're alright, can I  
  
continue?"  
  
"Yes," said Michael.  
  
Brian sat again and Ben and Justin looked at each other, a little  
  
upset.  
  
The tension was there. Ben wrapped Michael in his arm. Brian tried  
  
his best to ignore it.  
  
"So very soon..." continued Gwendolyn. "So very soon he will say you  
  
are so pathetic," said Gwendolyn.  
  
Ben and Justin felt better and laughed out loud for their stupidity.  
  
They knew Brian and Michael together was impossible. Brian didn't  
  
like it. Michael was red now. He felt a lot uneasy. Michael was  
  
furious and he smacked Brian on the head.  
  
"Ouch! Are you mad?" said Brian.  
  
"You are so pathetic," said Michael.  
  
The gang all looked at them. Suddenly Gwendolyn said, "Oops, I made a  
  
little mistake, seems I got confused, I wanted to say soon you," as  
  
she pointed to Michael. "You'll say that he is so pathetic."  
  
Brian and Michael glared at Gwendolyn.  
  
"Well, it was just the start, I have to focus only about my client."  
  
Gwendolyn closed her eyes and said, "You are a very kind person."  
  
Ted and Melanie began to laugh.  
  
"You were right Brian, she is full of bullshit," said Ted.  
  
Brian wasn't happy and Michael glared at Ted.  
  
Gwendolyn looked at Brian and continue and said, "You are also  
  
misunderstood a lot, unfortunately."  
  
TAZZZ:  
  
Brian looked a little sad and Ted felt bad for laughing, but Melanie  
  
was still snickering. Lindsey smacked her on the arm and she wasn't  
  
happy.  
  
"Let me see your hand," said Gwendolyn to Brian.  
  
Brian held out his hand and Michael stepped closer to the table so he  
  
could look too.  
  
Gwendolyn looked at the lines on Brian's hand, but she suddenly  
  
closed her eyes and held up a hand in the air.  
  
"I'm sensing something," she said. "I'm sensing...that you are in  
  
love with someone in this room," Gwendolyn finished and she opened  
  
her eyes again and looked at Brian who looked shocked to say the  
  
least.  
  
Justin smiled and stepped behind Brian and put his hands on his  
  
shoulders.  
  
"Oh, it's not you, honey," Gwendolyn said, looking up at the boy.  
  
The smile was immediately wiped off of Justin's face and he stepped  
  
back a couple steps, running into Ben.  
  
At Gwendolyn's words, Brian's heart began to race and he looked  
  
blindly around the room. As soon as his eyes landed on Michael, his  
  
eyes widened and his vision began to blur and he slid out of his  
  
chair and onto the floor, unconscious.  
  
"Brian!" Michael yelled and he fell to his knees next to his best  
  
friend. He smacked his face lightly until Brian's eyes fluttered  
  
open.  
  
A smile touched Brian's lips as he looked up at Michael.  
  
"Are you okay?" Michael asked.  
  
"I'm..." Brian started. "I'm... going to hit that damn woman," Brian  
  
finished.  
  
Michael's face fell and he looked down at the floor.  
  
"Oh..." he said.  
  
Justin laughed. "What did you think he was going to say?"  
  
Both Brian and Michael glared up at the boy.  
  
VERO:  
  
Michael felt uneasy again and ashamed. Of course he thought Brian  
  
could be in love with him for a minute, but he knew Brian wasn't.  
  
"I was simply worried for my best friend, I don't know what you are  
  
trying to say Justin, Brian is my best friend that's all, I'm in a  
  
strong committed relationship with Ben and that's all."  
  
Brian regretted not staying unconscious a little longer. It would  
  
have been better than hearing that.  
  
Brian sat in the chair again. He was pissed off and said, "Can I ask  
  
a question?" to Gwendolyn.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Why does he always do that to me?"  
  
Everybody looked at Brian and didn't understand the question. What  
  
was Brian talking about?  
  
Gwendolyn looked at Brian. " Let me concentrate."  
  
Gwendolyn closed her eyes and Brian looked at Michael and glared at  
  
him and said, "Well I'm dying to know!!!"  
  
TAZZZ:  
  
After a minute that seemed like an hour to Brian, Gwendolyn opened  
  
her eyes. "He doesn't know," she said.  
  
"He doesn't know?" Brian asked. "How can he not know?"  
  
"I don't know. But he doesn't know," Gwendolyn said with a shrug.  
  
Brian was exasperated. "How come you don't know!" he yelled, turning  
  
to face Michael.  
  
"Know what?" Michael asked.  
  
Brian stared at Michael for a few moments and then, before he even  
  
knew what he was doing, he stood up from the table and reached over  
  
and began to strangle Michael.  
  
"Brian, stop it!" Michael yelled, reaching up to pull his friends  
  
hands off his neck. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked.  
  
"You!" Brian yelled. "You did this to me!"  
  
"I didn't do anything!" Michael yelled.  
  
"I know!" Brian yelled back.  
  
VERO:  
  
"I know!! That's the problem!!" yelled Brian.  
  
"You have to calm down," said Michael. Soon Ben was there to make  
  
sure Michael was safe.  
  
Everybody glared at Brian.  
  
"What an animal," said Melanie.  
  
"That's what she calls a kind person? He nearly killed his best  
  
friend," said Ted.  
  
Brian sat again. He tried to breathe calmly.  
  
Michael still looked at him and didn't want to give up. "So Brian,  
  
tell me? What will I have to do? Because I'm not a fucking mind  
  
reader."  
  
Brian glared at Michael and said, "No, you are just so pathetic"  
  
Gwendolyn smiled. "Oh finally he said it! It wasn't a mistake, at  
  
least he did say that thought."  
  
"Fuck off," said Brian.  
  
Then he turned his head to Michael and said, "So ask her, what you  
  
have to do or what you didn't do..."  
  
Michael asked finally Gwendolyn and she concentrated and took a deep  
  
breath and said, "You always reject him."  
  
Michael looked at Gwendolyn clueless and Brian smiled at him, then  
  
looked at Gwendolyn.  
  
"Thanks" he said to her.  
  
"I never rejected you Brian, I'm always there for you," said Michael.  
  
Brian wanted to strangle Michael again.  
  
TAZZZ:  
  
"That's not what she meant," Brian said, raising his eyebrows at  
  
Michael.  
  
"He tried to have sex with you?" Ben asked Michael.  
  
"No! Of course not!" said Michael. "Well, I guess there was that one  
  
time, but it was before we met."  
  
"He didn't come on to you at all?" Ben asked.  
  
Michael turned red and looked at Brian who only looked back at him,  
  
waiting to see if he would tell the truth.  
  
"Well... I mean... not really... sort of..." Michael stuttered.  
  
"What did you do?" Ben yelled at Brian.  
  
"Yeah, what did you do?" Justin asked.  
  
"We fucked plenty of times," Brian said with a smile. "He is just  
  
lying."  
  
"WHAT?" Michael, Ben, Justin, Ted, Emmett, Melanie and Lindsay all  
  
yelled.  
  
Brian just started laughing.  
  
"Asshole," Michael said, glaring down at Brian.  
  
"So why don't you tell them what really happened?" Brian asked  
  
Michael.  
  
VERO:  
  
Michael wasn't happy, "But nothing really happened," insisted Michael.  
  
"Do you really believe that? So all our kisses didn't mean anything  
  
to you?"  
  
Ben looked at Michael. "What does he mean by all the kisses?"  
  
"Calm down Ben, it was just small best friend kisses... nothing more."  
  
Brian glared at Michael. "Oh and what was it for you the times our  
  
tongues played together? Tell me Michael."  
  
All the gang stayed there in silence. "Well Michael?" said Ben.  
  
Justin bought a margarita. The conversation upset him a lot and he  
  
felt a lot depressed.  
  
All were watching Michael.  
  
"Tell me what it was for you Brian?" was Michael's answer.  
  
Brian glared at Michael. "I'm really tired of that. Are you really  
  
stupid or what?"  
  
"You don't want to answer... why?" said Michael.  
  
"You know what? Fuck you! Fuck you!" said Brian furiously and he left  
  
the bar.  
  
Michael was in shock. Michael looked at Brian and yelled, "No fuck  
  
you, fuck you Brian!"  
  
Justin decided to follow Brian and the tension in the bar was high.  
  
Michael was really pissed off and suddenly Lady Gwendolyn said  
  
"Oh my god... "  
  
Michael looked at her.  
  
TAZZZ:  
  
"If you don't go after him, you won't get another chance," Gwendolyn  
  
said.  
  
"What?" Michael asked.  
  
"GO AFTER HIM!" Gwendolyn yelled, a scary look in her eye.  
  
Michael backed up two steps, running into Ben. He looked up at his  
  
boyfriend, who looked sad.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" Gwendolyn asked. "Are you stupid?"  
  
Michael seemed frozen where he was standing.  
  
Ben wrapped an arm around Michael's shoulders. "Let's go home,  
  
Baby," Ben said and he began to lead Michael to the door. "This is  
  
all getting a little too intense."  
  
Michael walked blindly under Ben's guidance out of the bar and down  
  
the street and soon they were at the car. Suddenly Michael broke  
  
down in tears and leaned up against the car.  
  
VERO:  
  
Ben moved closer to him. "Michael," he said with a soft voice. Ben  
  
took him in his arms. "I'm here, Baby."  
  
Michael didn't understand why he felt so bad, almost guilty. "You  
  
won't get another chance." Gwendolyn's words were repeating endlessly  
  
in his mind. But Michael wondered. He never had a chance with Brian,  
  
but at the same time, he was thinking about Brian's reaction to what  
  
happened. It was liked he missed something. Did Brian try and was he  
  
was so blind he never saw it? He knew all the hints Brian did to him  
  
before, but it was not what he was thinking it was, was it?  
  
Michael's heart beat faster and faster. "And if it was that, if it  
  
was exactly that...?"  
  
His last chance... Gwendolyn's words were still there. What did he  
  
have to lose? Brian was mad at him now… he had nothing to lose now,  
  
he had to try and the more he thought about it, the more everything  
  
began to seem logical. Brian did try to get him.  
  
Michael looked at Ben and said:  
  
"I love him Ben, I'm sorry," said Michael still sobbing. Ben's face  
  
was pale and he was sad. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"So what are you waiting for, Michael! Go after him," said Ben, in  
  
tears too.  
  
Michael kissed Ben on the cheek and ran towards Brian.  
  
TAZZZ:  
  
Michael took off running down the street, but then he realized he had  
  
no idea where Brian went. He looked around and saw Brian's car still  
  
parked down the street, but Brian was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Fuck!" Michael yelled. "FUCK! FUCK!"  
  
"Are you offering?" a big scary looking man asked, as he walked past  
  
Michael. He looked Michael up and down, hungrily.  
  
"Ewww.... no," Michael said and he quickly walked away down the  
  
sidewalk.  
  
"Bitch!" the man yelled, but Michael ignored him.  
  
Michael didn't know where to go to try to find Brian. He had to make  
  
a choice. Something about the look on Brian's face when he left the  
  
bar, told Michael that Brian needed to fuck to hide his pain and what  
  
better place for that than the newly reopened Liberty baths?  
  
Michael arrived at the building in a few minutes. He went inside and  
  
asked the man at the front counter if Brian was there.  
  
"He just got here a couple minutes ago," said the man. "And he  
  
looked like he was on a mission," he continued with a wicked  
  
grin. "If you know what I mean."  
  
"I know what you mean," Michael said, unhappily, and he paid his  
  
money to the man and went to the back.  
  
VERO:  
  
Michael entered and tried to find Brian. There were a lot of men and  
  
some of them approached Michael. "Hey, drops your pants gorgeous and  
  
go fuck with me."  
  
Michael just said, "No thanks, I'm looking for Brian Kinney, have you  
  
seen him?"  
  
"Yep, near here, the third door."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Michael was in front of the closed door and took a deep breath before  
  
opened it.  
  
He finally opened it. "Brian?" he said  
  
Michael looked in the room and Brian was with a guy who was giving  
  
him a blowjob. Michael rolled his eyes. He couldn't count how many  
  
times he went there or in Babylon and saw Brian like that.  
  
He moved closer and look at his best friend. "Brian, we need to  
  
speak. get out of here."  
  
Brian looked at his best friend.  
  
TAZZZ:  
  
"What for?" Brian asked.  
  
"Because I need to tell you something."  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"Brian! I'm not telling you while your cock is in some other guys  
  
mouth!"  
  
"Oh, you suddenly care?"  
  
"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Michael asked, hurt.  
  
Brian sighed and looked down the man sucking his cock. He pushed his  
  
head away. "Get the fuck out," he said.  
  
The man looked disappointed, but left the room without a word. Both  
  
men looked at his ass as he left. When the door shut, Michael looked  
  
at Brian.  
  
"You know that is the last time another man will have your cock in  
  
his mouth, right?" Michael said with a grin.  
  
Brian was in shock. Brian finally recovered from his shock, only to  
  
be left angry. Who was Michael to tell him who he could and couldn't  
  
fuck?  
  
"You wanna bet?" Brian asked and he rushed out of the room.  
  
Michael followed him into the big room in back, full of fucking men.  
  
Brian saw a young blond haired man leaning against the wall and  
  
walked to him and gave him a look and the man immediately went to his  
  
knees and started giving Brian a blowjob.  
  
Michael stood watching in shock.  
  
VERO:  
  
Michael was mad and the worst part was that Brian looked at him with  
  
a defiant smile. Michael's anger grew and he moved closer to his  
  
best friend again. He put a hand on the blond man and said "Fuck off"  
  
with a really scary tone.  
  
Brian looked at Michael. "Mikey, what are you doing here? Can I have  
  
a blowjob in peace?"  
  
"What are you doing Brian? You know why I'm here now? "  
  
Brian's eyes widened. "I'm sorry, but I don't know at all. I'm not a  
  
mind reader."  
  
Michael was speechless but he understood what kind of game Brian was  
  
playing. "You asshole... you wanted your revenge, you have it. Are  
  
you happy now?"  
  
Brian smiled. "Well… so why are you here?"  
  
Michael rolled his eyes. "I thought you were smarter than that," he  
  
said.  
  
Brian looked at Michael. "Yes, I am."  
  
"So?" asked Michael.  
  
TAZZZ:  
  
"I thought you were braver than that," said Brian.  
  
"Are you calling me a wimp?" Michael asked, putting a hand on his hip.  
  
"Oh, so you are a mind reader!" Brian said with a smile.  
  
Michael stood in shock for a moment staring at Brian. Then he made a  
  
split second decision. No one calls him a wimp and gets away with  
  
it. He pushed Brian up against the wall and began to kiss him,  
  
passionately.  
  
They kissed for a minute and then Brian broke it off. "That's it?" he  
  
asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
VERO:  
  
"Well, if you are brave enough to follow me to a better place, I  
  
swear I will show you heaven."  
  
"Hmmm, sounds interesting," said Brian, smiling.  
  
They exited from the baths a few minutes later. Michael took Brian's  
  
hand in his. They smiled at each other.  
  
"Oh Michael, just one thing... Never tell me again what I can and  
  
cannot do," said Brian.  
  
Michael looked at him. "Fine, but can I tell you some advice?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I'm not kidding with monogamy," insisted Michael.  
  
"Awwwww…"  
  
Michael still looked at Brian smiling. "You betray me Brian and I'll  
  
cut your dick off and we'll end up together in Tibet and you'll have  
  
to watch me fucking Ben all day."  
  
Brian looked at Michael still smiling. "Awww, same for you, but  
  
replace the professor with Justin."  
  
Michael smiled back. "Oh, I don't have to replace Tibet?"  
  
"You are so pathetic Mikey," said Brian as he kissed him lovingly in  
  
the street. At the same time in Woody's, all the gang was still  
  
around lady Gwendolyn.  
  
TAZZZ:  
  
Gwendolyn was giving a reading to Emmett, when suddenly she stopped  
  
in the middle of a sentence.  
  
"What?" Emmett asked. "You were about to tell me who I will spend  
  
the rest of my life with!"  
  
"Oh, who cares?" Gwendolyn said. "They finally did it!"  
  
"What?" Emmett asked, confused. "Who did what?"  
  
"Brian and Michael," she said with a smile.  
  
"They did IT?" Ted asked.  
  
"Well, not IT," Gwendolyn said. "But they will soon enough."  
  
Ted and Melanie looked like they may be sick.  
  
"Oh! Good for them," said Emmett, happily. "Now what about me? Who  
  
will I spend the rest of my life with?"  
  
"Oh, Ted Schmitt," Gwendolyn said. "Didn't you know?"  
  
But Emmett didn't hear her last words. He had already stood up and  
  
wrapped Ted in a big hug.  
  
Down the street from Woody's, Brian and Michael were just getting  
  
into Brian's car. Brian started up the car and looked to Michael  
  
before he pulled away from the curb.  
  
"You know, if we leave now, we can be in New York by morning,"  
  
Michael said with a grin.  
  
Brian smiled and leaned over to kiss Michael. He broke away and  
  
rested his forehead on Michael's.  
  
Michael reached up and caressed Brian's face. "So is that a yes?"  
  
Michael asked.  
  
"Of course," Brian said.  
  
He kissed Michael again, quickly. He sat back in his seat and was  
  
just about to pull away from the curb when he suddenly thought of  
  
something.  
  
"You know you still never said why you came to the baths," Brian  
  
said, looking over at Michael seriously.  
  
"What?" Michael asked, in shock.  
  
"You can't say the words?" Brian asked.  
  
"I'm in love with you, you asshole!" Michael yelled.  
  
Brian just laughed. "I'm in love with you too, sweetheart," he said  
  
in a silly voice.  
  
The two laughed together and Brian pulled away from the curb and  
  
began to drive down the street. They drove in silence for a few  
  
minutes, but Brian kept looking over at Michael.  
  
"What?" Michael finally asked.  
  
"I may get a speeding ticket tonight," Brian said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I want to get to New York and get a hotel as soon as  
  
possible or I may just have to rape you in this car."  
  
Michael laughed again. "There's not enough room in this car!"  
  
"I could find room."  
  
"Well, it's not going to happen," Michael said. "Because I need lots  
  
of room."  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm an animal in bed. Didn't you know?"  
  
"Oh!" Brian said. "I thought that was just in my fantasies."  
  
"Well, your fantasies are about to become a reality," Michael said  
  
with a wicked grin.  
  
Brian just looked at Michael for a moment and then he pressed down on  
  
the gas pedal, shoving both men back in their seats.  
  
THE END 


End file.
